Happy New Year Almost
by Daisyangel
Summary: Complete! Written with pairing and prompts from Jekkah, I hope you like it, sweetie. JJ/Hotch,, black and silver balloons, a sick kid and running fingers through hair. JJ and Hotch share a mostly happy New Years Eve with a surprise twist at the end! Please R/R! and have a Happy New Year! May continue this into a series if ppl want me to!


JJ smiled as she knocked on her step-sons door and saw him look up from packing his overnight bag.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" the eight year old asked.

"Do you have everything for your sleepover at Matt's?"

"Yeah, I think so. Well accept for my Batman watch so I know when it's midnight. I can't remember where I put it."

"Hold on, I think I know where it is," JJ said as she left the room and walked into the boy's bathroom. Spotting what she was looking for on the counter she picked it up along with Jack's tooth brush and carried them back into his bedroom.

"Did you find it?" he wondered.

"Yes, along with this," JJ said holding up the tooth brush. Jack frowned but took it and packed it in his bag. Just then Henry walked into the room.

"Why can't I go with Jack, Mommy?" the five year old asked with a slight pout.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Sam's sick, remember? He's got a really bad cold. You don't want to be sick when school starts back, do you?" she asked gently. The little boy shook his head while looking sadly down at the floor.

"I drawed Sam a picture to make him feel better can you give it to him, please, Jack?" Henry asked.

"Sure I can," the older boy promised. Giving a half smile Henry ran into his bedroom and grabbed the get well picture he'd drawn and ran back into Jack's room and placed it on top of his brother's bag.

"Bye, Jack, I love you," he said with a sniffle. Feeling bad for his brother, Jack walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey Henry, I'll miss you tonight, but I promise we'll play together when I get home tomorrow. How does that sound?" Jack offered.

"Can we play trains?" Henry requested.

"That sounds like lots of fun, trains it is," Jack said giving his brother a hug before grabbing his bag and heading downstairs the others following along behind him. Not for the first time JJ was thankful for how wonderful Jack was with Henry and how much he loved him.

XXXX

"I'm gonna take Jack over to Matt's, are you okay with Henry?" JJ asked as she poked her head into the kitchen where Hotch was making pizza and frying some buffalo wings for that evenings New Years Eve celebration with him, her, and Henry until the little boy finally conked out.

"We'll be just fine. Henry's my helper, right, and buddy?" Hotch said scooping up the blonde and setting him on the counter so he could help make the pizza.

"I'm helping Daddy, Mommy," he said with a proud smile. JJ felt her heart melt. She was worried when Will and she split up that he would have problems adjusting, but thankfully Hotch had been patient and understanding of Henry's many questions like, would it be okay to call him Daddy? Both Will and Hotch assured him it was okay. Thankfully he called Will Papa, so there was no confusion as to which of them he meant when he was talking.

"Come give me a hug, son. Remember to be good and listen to Matt's mom, okay?" Hotch reminded as Jack ran over and gave his father a hug.

"I will, see you tomorrow, Dad," Jack said with a huge smile.

"See you tomorrow, kiddo," Hotch said giving him one last hug before turning to JJ.

"I love you, be careful and I'll see you in a bit," he said kissing her softly before releasing her and allowing two of the most important people in his life to head off to drop Jack off for a night of fun.

XXXX

They had just put the pizza in the oven and the last batch of wings had just finished cooking and was being kept warm in the smaller oven at the bottom of the stove when Henry spoke up.

"So is this like a party?"

"Yeah, kind of, we're celebrating the ending of one year and the beginning of another one," his father explained.

"Do we get cake?" Henry questioned excitedly. Hotch shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not, buddy."

"How about balloons, could we put up some balloons? Please, Daddy? I'll help you put them up."

"I think balloons are a great idea if we have some," Hotch said as they headed out of the kitchen and made their way to the closet where JJ kept all the various holiday decorations.

XXXX

"We have black and silver ones. Those are perfect!" Henry exclaimed happily. Nodding in agreement Hotch pulled them out and after showing Henry how to blow them up the two of them blew them up then began putting them all around the living room and dining room.

"Do you think Mommy will like it?" Hotch wanted to know.

"She'll love it," Henry declared. They had just finished putting up the last balloon when the timer for the pizza went off. Hotch quickly made his way to the kitchen and pulled it from the oven.

"What do you think, Henry?"

"It looks delicious, can we eat it yet?" the young boy wondered.

"No, we have to wait for Mommy, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well then, can I have some grapes, please? I'm really hungry."

"Of course you can. Go sit down at the island and I'll bring them to you," Hotch said as he pulled out the requested item and some juice. Five minutes later he placed the snack in front of his youngest child who gave him a thankful smile before digging in enthusiastically. Must be getting ready for another growth spurt, Hotch mused. Satisfied that Henry was happy for the moment, Hotch went to check that the champagne and sparkling grape juice were both chilling. The sound of JJ pulling into the garage caught both guys attention and Henry quickly abandoned his snack in favor of showing his mom what they'd done while she was gone.

XXXX

"It looks fantastic. I love it. You both did a great job," JJ complimented as she took in the decorations.

"It was Henry's idea," Hotch praised.

"And a very good one," JJ said kissing him softly on the cheek. Just then her stomach growled.

"I think Mommy's hungry," Henry proclaimed with a giggle.

"It certainly seems that way," Hotch commented.

"Yeah, I'm very hungry. I can't wait to eat the pizza and wings you boys made," JJ replied. Giving her a smile the two guys led her into the dining room and began dishing up the food.

XXXX

After finishing his slice of pizza Henry stared curiously at the wings in the middle of the table.

"Can I have some of those?"

"I'm not sure, kiddo. They're pretty hot," JJ told him.

"But I'll blow on them," the five year old protested. Both parents smiled at Henry's misunderstanding of what the word hot meant in this case.

"What your mom means is that they're spicy hot and we aren't sure you'd like them," Hotch explained.

"Oh, can I try one anyway, please?" After sharing a look with JJ and getting a nod Hotch took a wing and put it on Henry's plate.

"Here's some ranch, dip the wing in it. It'll help not make it so hot," JJ advised. Henry nodded as he picked up the buffalo wing and after dipping it in the ranch popping it in his mouth and chewing. His eyes widened briefly at the spice but then he smiled.

"This is yummy," he said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," JJ reminded gently.

"Sorry, this is good," he repeated after he'd swallowed. "Can I have more?" Deciding that if he truly didn't like them he wouldn't eat them, JJ gave him a few more and refilled his glass of milk. A few minutes later they were settled in the living room to watch a movie until it was time for Henry to go to bed.

"I like this juice, is it special juice?" Henry wondered as he took a sip of the sparkling grape juice in his glass JJ had let him bring into the living room.

"Yes, it's called sparkling grape juice and it's usually drank around New Years Eve," Hotch replied.

"Well I really like it," Henry said as he finished the glass then snuggled back between his parents. This is definitely how I want to spend new year's eve, JJ mused as she sat cuddled up with Henry and Hotch as the three of them munched on chips. The only one who's missing is Jack, she thought. A yawn from Henry caught her attention.

"Okay, little man, I think it's time for bed."

"Can I have a cookie and some milk first, please? Cause it's a special night. Please Mommy?" Henry begged giving JJ a puppy dog face.

"Okay, just because tonight is a special night you can have a cookie," she said as they walked into the kitchen. After scarfing down the cookie his mom had given him plus the two he snuck when she was distracted by his dad asking her a question he quickly drank his milk and stood up to go brush his teeth and get into his PJ's. He didn't need anyone's help doing those things; he was a big boy now. He was in kindergarten after all.

XXXX

"Go brush your teeth and get into your PJ's and I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in," JJ told her son.

"Okay, night, Daddy, I love you," Henry said walking over and hugging Hotch tightly.

"Goodnight, buddy, sweet dreams and sleep well," Hotch said returning the hug and kissing Henry on the forehead. He frowned because he thought Henry felt a bit warm, but dismissed it due to all the excitement of the day.

XXXX

Henry had almost reached the bathroom when he felt his stomach begin to hurt and felt like he was going to throw up. He knew he was supposed to throw up in the toilet but he wasn't sure he'd make it that far. The trash can was closer.

"Moooooooooooooooo-mmy!" he yelled as he ran for the trash can and began throwing up into it. The sound of distress coming from her youngest son sent JJ running for the stairs Hotch right behind her.

"Oh Henry, baby, shh it's okay," she soothed as she settled behind him and began rubbing his back.

"Let it all out, son. You'll feel better once you do," Hotch whispered. Finally the heaving stopped and Henry sank back into his mom's embrace.

"I don't feel good," Henry whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart. What hurts?" she asked as she placed her hand on his forehead and frowned at the heat she felt.

"My stomach and my head," he answered softly.

"Can I take this away, kiddo?" Hotch asked pointing at the trash can. Henry nodded slowly.

"Can you get me a wet cloth first, Aaron?" JJ requested. Nodding, Hotch grabbed a wash cloth and wet it before handing it to JJ. While she wiped Henry's face with one hand, JJ reached for the thermometer that was in the clear plastic holder hanging on the back of the boy's bathroom door. Putting it into Henry's ear she frowned at the read out.

"What is it?" Hotch asked as he came back to the bathroom a fresh liner in the trash can.

"It's 101," JJ responded sadly. Just then Henry began heaving again and before either parent could react he threw up all over himself. The sick little boy began to cry as he fought back another wave of nausea.

"Are you going to throw up again?" Hotch asked hurriedly. Henry nodded frantically. As quickly as she could JJ moved him to the toilet and lifted the lid and the seat. They were lifted just in time for Henry to throw up for a third time. Finally after what seemed like forever, the little boy sank back and tried to stop his tears.

"Do you think you're finally done?" JJ asked softly.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I think someone needs a warm bath," Hotch suggested. JJ nodded as she looked down at their miserable little boy. She could feel her own stomach start to roll at the smell of the vomit. Normally she didn't have a problem with sick kids but for some reason she did tonight.

"Can you give him a bath? I need to get out of here," she said putting a hand to her mouth. Glancing at his wife, the unit chief noticed the sickly shade of green her face had taken on.

"Yeah, I've got this, go on, JJ," he said as he began removing Henry's soiled clothes and starting the bath. As quickly as she could, JJ ran to her and Hotch's bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Once she was done she felt better which she found a bit odd. After brushing her teeth she began searching for a hair tie to pull her hair back because she was hot. Her eyes fell on the unused box of tampons and her eyes widened when she remembered that she should have had her period a couple weeks before. Deciding she didn't want to wait until morning to find out she pulled her hair back before heading to where she could hear her husband talking softly to their son.

"Hey Aaron, I don't think we have any children's antinausea medicine and we're almost out of children's Advil, I'm going to run to the Walgreens around the corner," she said poking her head into the bathroom.

"Okay, we're almost done here then we're going to get into PJ's and try going to bed. Be safe and I'll see you in a bit," Hotch cautioned.

"I will, see you in a bit, Henry, Mommy loves you," JJ said leaning in and kissing her son's warm cheek.

"Love you, Mommy."

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Hotch asked before she could leave the bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess it was something with the smell. I'm fine, I promise." Taking her word for it, Hotch let her go hoping she really was fine.

XXXX

"Hi, what can I help you find?" asked the clerk as JJ walked into the 24-hour drug store.

"I need children's antinausea medicine, some children's Advil, and two pregnancy tests, please." The clerk nodded as she retrieved the requested items.

"That will be $18.53, please," the clerk said. JJ pulled out her card and swiped it. Taking the bag she gave the young woman a smile.

"Thank you, and happy new year," she said kindly.

"Same to you," the clerk responded as JJ exited the store.

XXXX

Walking inside, she hid the bag with the pregnancy tests in their bathroom before heading to Henry's bedroom where she found her husband and son cuddled in Henry's bed.

"Is he asleep?" she whispered.

"Almost, but not quite," Hotch answered.

"I have the medicine," she said as she opened the bottles and filled the cups with the right doses.

"Henry, wake up, son. Mommy has some medicine for you," Hotch coaxed. Reluctantly Henry woke up enough to take the medicine before drifting back off to sleep his father's hand carting through his hair helping him do so.

"I'll meet you back downstairs once he's settled. You might want to reconnect the baby monitor we use when we have Amelia over," JJ suggested mentioning Morgan and Garcia's nine month old.

"I already did, the receiver is down stairs on the coffee table." Nodding, JJ kissed both her boys before heading not downstairs but for their bathroom. Five minutes later found her staring in shock and happiness at the two EPT's on the counter in front of her. Throwing away the box she put them in her pocket deciding to tell Aaron at midnight as they rang in the New Year. She knew from her previous pregnancy that one glass of champagne would be okay.

XXXX

By the time Hotch made it back downstairs it was nearly 11:30.

"He finally asleep?"

"Yeah, every time I moved he'd clutch my hand even tighter.

"I hope this is just a 24-hour bug," JJ said.

"Yeah, me, to. If not, it's going to be a long couple of days," Hotch replied. JJ nodded as she snuggled into her husband's loving arms.

XXXX

At five minutes til midnight, Hotch's cell phone rang.

"Hotchner," he answered after he located the ringing phone.

"Hi Dad, happy New Year! It's almost midnight, and once it is, Matt's mom said we had to go to bed," came Jack's excited voice.

"Happy new year, buddy. Do you want to talk to JJ?"

"Yes, and is Henry okay?"

"He's sick, but I'm sure he'll feel better in the morning," Hotch assured before handing the phone to his wife.

"Hi, Mom, Happy New Year!" Jack cried.

"Happy new year, Jack. I love and I'll see you when Matt's mom drops you off tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, night, tell Henry I love him and that I hope he feels better.

"I will, night, Jack," JJ said hanging up and handing the phone back to Hotch. Just then the countdown started and the two of them grabbed their glasses of champagne as they held each other.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" they whispered together as they finished their champagne and then shared a tender kiss. Once they pulled back, JJ gave him a huge smile.

"I know something that will make this the best New Year's Day," she said happily.

"What's that?" Hotch wondered.

"This," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the two pregnancy tests and placed them in Hotch's hand. Glancing down at them, he felt his mouth drop open and a huge smile blossom on his face.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked just above a whisper. JJ nodded excitedly as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"When did you find out?" he wondered.

"When I went to pick up Henry's medicine. I realized after I got sick tonight that I was late so I bought them and took them. Are you happy?"

"Yes very happy," he said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss while running his fingers through her hair. This was by far his best new years eve ever, Hotch decided as he pulled JJ down on top of him to continue celebrating their news.

Finished!

A/n, Jekkah, I hope you like it. I may have to write more stories for this little family esp including baby Jareau/Hotchner. I hope everyone has a happy and blessed new year!


End file.
